


True Love

by fanciful_musing



Series: Conversations on Love [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Conversations, Disney References, Gen, James Marsden never gets the girl, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanciful_musing/pseuds/fanciful_musing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe finding it isn't as difficult as you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2010.

“Hey Yunho-hyung, do you believe in ‘true love’?”

“Why the sudden question, Changmin-ah?”

“It’s just that I hear that all the time and it makes me wonder.”

“Does it make you wonder or worry? Have your eye on someone?” Yunho suddenly understands the pressure of parenthood when your children are of dating age.

“No. How am I going to ‘have my eye on someone’ if I never see anyone but you guys and work all the time?”

“So, you want to find ‘true love’? Isn’t it a bit…early for you to be looking for ‘true love’? I mean you’ll have plenty of time later on…”

“Oh, I’m not looking. I’m just wondering. If there really was someone who was my ‘true love’, then I’d have no worries about ever finding them. We will find each other eventually, and everything will work out, as entailed by having ‘true love’ for each other.”

“See, there’s no rush to go find ‘true love’.”

“But what if there’s no such thing as ‘true love’? What if it’s all a lie that Disney advocates so that everyone will buy their movies? And Disney’s clever too! They get you when you’re still young, so you grow up believing in ‘true love’ and the ‘happily ever after’. You’re so brain-washed by them, that you believe them, even if it’s not true! Then they can keep writing the same story over and over again, because it’s a truth of life, and make you buy their movies that are without any creativity.”

“Dongsaeng, if you want to rent the Disney movie, just take it. You don’t need to convince me of why you want to watch it.”

“I don’t want rent the movie…ok, just one. But only because Disney has brainwashed me into doing it! I probably won’t enjoy it!” a pause “If anyone asks, it was accidentally put into our selection, ok hyung?”

“Sure, sure. We’ll grab some snacks on the way home to ‘distract’ them from your choice too.”

“Can we order pizza too?”

 

 

“Oh good~ Yunho, you’ve finally moved onto the human realm of Disney! I was worried that you’d be stuck in bestiality forever. Oops, did I spill your secret?” false look of innocence and shock.

“Jaejoong-ah, I think you’ve had too much sugar. It’s affecting your normal brain processes. Do you want to sit down? I’ll get you something to drink to clear that dirty head of yours.”

“Well, since you’re offering so nicely,” Jaejoong plants himself on the couch. He grabs the glass that Yunho has in his hand as Yunho passes by. He takes a swig and promptly spits the contents back out. “What the hell is this?!”

Yunho chuckles as Jaejoong attempts to wipe his tongue with his shirt. “I said I was going to clean that dirty head of yours, so it’s just some lemon juice with some wheat grass. Don’t you feel refreshed?”

He continues to laugh until Jaejoong takes another sip and sprays him with the juice. “Oh yes, just delicious. So good, I just had to share~” and he’s running away from Yunho’s disgusted form.

“Jaejoong! My mouth was still open! Gah!” Yunho’s shock cost him the few seconds that allowed Jaejoong to escape from his hands.

 

 

A couple of showers and an evil, manipulative Disney movie later, the boys are arguing over the movie.

“Doesn’t this ending refute the whole myth that Disney’s been propagating since we were children? I mean in the old movies, the prince comes and kisses the princess. Then they lived happily ever after. That’s how it’s supposed to end! There isn’t supposed to be another guy that comes around and gets the girl!” Changmin is fuming at the ending.

“But how do you know that? What if plenty of other guys came around and kissed the princess, just none of it is shown, because it wasn’t ‘true love’. Disney’s only telling the happily ever story, not the entire story. Besides, there’s still a happily ever after in this one, anyway.” Yunho points out reasonably.

“I just feel really bad for the guy that plays the prince. Seriously, he never gets the chick. In ‘X-Men’ he gets the chick, but then gets blown up into little pieces by said chick. In ‘Superman Returns’, he loses his girlfriend to an alien and was raising a kid that wasn’t even his. The guy has some serious bad luck. Even in a Disney movie, he gets dumped by the girl he saves and gets married to another reject.” Yoochun shakes his head in pity.

“That’s not true! He gets the girl in ‘27 Dresses’, even after he wrote that awful article and embarrassed her publically.” Junsu interject, ever the optimist in the group.

“You watched that movie?! That’s a total chick flick! Aww…Junsu, I didn’t know you enjoyed those kinda movies.” Yoochun nudges his elbow into Junsu’s side teasingly.

“What! I-I didn’t watch it. I mean…uh…it was on TV when I was channel surfing, and, and I watched a little bit of it because there was nothing better on…” Junsu trails off in a small voice, face flushed.

“So that’s why you kicked me outta the room last time! I thought you said you were going to watch soccer. You sure acted like you were with all that shouting!” Changmin lets slip on purpose, his mismatched eyes gleaming with mischievousness.

Junsu sputters, having no better retort for the maknae. “Jaejoong-hyung, Yunho-hyung, make them stop.” Junsu whines at the two oldest, laughing at his expense. Seeing his hyung-deul helpless with laughter and unwilling to help him, Junsu decides to fight dirty. “Well at least me watching that movie was better than you watching your ‘special’ movies on Yoochun’s bed!”

Yoochun snaps to attention “Changmin! You did what?! ON MY BED?!”

Changmin inches towards the hallway. “It’s nothing your bed hasn’t already experienced.” Yoochun’s fingers twitch like they are itching to strangle something, or someone. “I cleaned up afterwards and washed your sheets!” Yoochun stomps to Changmin’s figure, still inching towards the hallway. “You know I love you hyung.” With that, Changmin pushes the laughing Junsu at Yoochun and makes a run for his bedroom.

“Shim Changmin! You get back here!” Yoochun yells after him as he and Junsu chase down the maknae. The resulting screams and yelling resounding down the hall inform the two eldest that the maknae was caught.

“You know, sometimes our Changmin shows his childish cuteness with his ranting of Disney corrupting the minds of children, and then we get reminded again that he’s a growing up with his love of watching adult videos. Our children are growing up, appa, what are we going to do?” Jaejoong wipes an imaginary tear from his eye, glancing playfully over at Yunho.

“I know what you mean, umma.” Yunho winks back at Jaejoong. “Today when he was asking about ‘true love’ I suddenly knew what all dads go through when their children start dating. I thought I was going to get a headache!”

“Changmin’s asking about ‘true love’? Does he have someone in mind? Do I need to talk to anyone?” Jaejoong’s smiling, but the look in his eye is anything but friendly.

“He wasn’t really asking about it. It was his way of hiding the fact that he wanted to rent the Disney movie. You know, how Disney’s manipulating us from childhood into watching all of their movies against our will. Just the typical Changmin evasion tactic.” Yunho waves off Jaejoong’s concerns.

“Well, what do you think about it?”

“I think Changmin needs to learn new tricks. Then again, if that kid gets any cleverer than he already is, I don’t know how I’d ever survive it. I may as well forfeit my position of leader to our maknae.”

“No, no. I meant what do you think about ‘true love’?”

“Oh, well, the usual I guess. You find someone that you love through the thick and thin. Someone who you aren’t scared to show weakness to; someone you trust completely; someone you would give anything to protect from harm; someone you love unconditionally and loves you back the same way.”

“I don’t think it needs to be reciprocated to be ‘true love’.” Jaejoong says after digesting everything Yunho just said. “Unrequited love can sometimes be love in its truest form. You can give yourself to someone else and not expect them to give back.”

“You mean the whole, ‘Love is patient; love is kind…’ thing? I doubt many people can accomplish that kind of love without wanting something back in return.”

“So love is conditional then?”

“Well, no. Maybe, yes. You’re confusing me Jaejoongie.”

“It’s simple really. Everyone experiences ‘true love’ all the time; they just don’t call it that.” Jaejoong looks Yunho in the eyes. “Everyone always thinks that ‘true love’ has to be romantic, but I don’t think it is at all. ‘True love’ is what you described earlier, but it isn’t unconditional, and it doesn’t need to be requited. ‘True love’ only demands that you are honest with yourself and the one you love; that you are willing to trust the other person, even when you are afraid of being hurt. ‘True love’ is loving someone without expectations of what he can offer back.”

“But Jaejoong, that kind of love isn’t common at all! If it were, there would be a lot less problems in the world.”

“That’s because love is rarely a solitary emotion; it’s often accompanied by jealousy and possessiveness. Without that, that’s ‘true love’; that’s easy enough to accomplish don’t you think?”

“I still don’t think I understand what you’re getting at. Your ‘true love’ doesn’t seem that easy at all.”

“Sure it is, you even experience it every day!” Jaejoong gets up, “It comes in the form of our mature yet childish Changmin, cute yet charming Junsu, cool yet emotional Yoochun,” plants a kiss on Yunho’s head “and handsome yet unobtainable me~” and flits out of the room to check on his dongsaeng.

Yunho smiles, “I think I like your ‘true love’ better” is absorbed into their house of love.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to share your opinions on the subject. and can anyone guess the "evil, manipulative" Disney movie they watched?


End file.
